I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to support inter-cell interference cancellation in wireless communication networks.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations.
Wireless communication systems oftentimes employ one or more base stations that provide a coverage area. A typical base station can transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream may be a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a mobile device. A mobile device within the coverage area of such base station can be employed to receive one, more than one, or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a mobile device can transmit data to the base station or another mobile device.
A node B cell capable of uplink interference cancellation cancels intra-cell users (e.g., user for which it belongs to the user's serving radio link set or users for which it is the non-serving cell). The node B can make use of UL-DPCH and E-DPCH information that is communicated by the S-RNC during Radio Link Setup/Addition procedure. After canceling a percentage of the intra-cell interference, the inter-cell interference then becomes the major bottleneck since it represents a significant amount of the effective or residual noise rise. Typically, it is hoped that inter-cell user equipments do not cause much impact for a long time. Hence, instantaneous RoT spikes are traditionally tolerated.